¨¨Buscando el Camino¨¨
by MaOkO
Summary: La vida simpre da giros inesperados... nunca sabes que te depara el futuro, pero pese a las circunstancias y los cambios debes ver todo de una manera positiva... no se me ocurrió nada mejor que escribir aquí ¬¬
1. LuCy

_Que hay!_

_Haaaaaa _º0º_... estrené la sección de fanfics en español de este anime (o algo así _xD_) que en lo personal es fantástico tiene todo para mantenerte al borde del asiento durante absolutamente todos los capítulos esperando a que salga sangre, sangre y más sangre, además de ver pedazos de cuerpos volando por todos lados... jejejeje... bueno así estuve yo..._

_Sin más les dejo la lectura, espero la disfruten _n.n

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

**CaPíTuLo I**

**LuCy:**

**¿El comienzo del final?**

Esta noche es el fin, la última noche estrellada que miraré, la última noche en que respiraré y que veré esa enorme luna llena en lo alto del cielo, mi vida terminará y creo que con ella mi sufrimiento... no soy capaz de sentir absolutamente nada, ni miedo, ni tristeza, ni odio... nada... solo aguardo, espero el momento en que esas armas se disparen, en que todos esos hombres jalen del gatillo y terminen con mi existencia, esta existencia que provocó tanto dolor y muerte a un gran numero de personas... familias exterminadas, cuerpos mutilados, cabezas cercenadas... maté a gente inocente, adultos y niños por igual, sin importarme nada, sin sentir nada, sin decir nada...

Esta pesadilla se desató sin control desde esa noche, esa noche en que mi antiguo yo desapareció por completo, no pudo soportar ver aquellas imágenes... la única persona que creí me comprendía y aceptaba tal y como era, que no se burlaba por esos estúpidos cuernos que salían de mi cabeza... que no me temía y que al contrario, reía animadamente al mirarme, al estar conmigo, la persona que creí sería mi salvación no lo fue... ¡estúpido! por que no decir la verdad, por que fue deshonesto conmigo¿por que? Mi pregunta fue clara y esperaba que la respuesta también lo fuera... desde ese día... la antigua Lucy dejó de existir, desapareció para dar paso a una asesina, tal vez solo mi verdadero yo despertó de un largo sueño, surgió la Lucy que no se tocaría el corazón para matar a toda aquella persona que se interpusiera en su camino, que por asares del destino, coincidencia o simplemente por error se parara frente a ella, la mirara, le dirigiera una palabra de aliento o la ignorara, no importaba el por que, si no, el así debe ser...

Esa Lucy que sufrió torturas y dolor, no solo físico si no también emocional... la Lucy en la que me había convertido, la que al escapar de ese horrible lugar solo trataba de encontrar su supervivencia, terminar lo que había comenzado y concluir con lo que hasta ese entonces creyó era su único objetivo, su única razón de ser, exterminar a los humanos, terminar de una vez por todas con esa raza "inferior"... la misma Lucy que no solo no cumplió con ese "objetivo", si no que además, fue capaz de encontrar paz y un lugar mejor, algo que nunca podría haberme imaginado... encontré mi verdadera razón de ser... de estar viva... de sentir y de saber que era querida...

Mis últimos días fueron diferentes, mi vida fue diferente, yo... fui diferente... encontré felicidad, paz y amigos... "amistad" una palabra que jamás creí utilizaría y una palabra que se ha convertido en mi más grande tesoro... encontré personas que me aprecian, y que aunque no lo crean así, me ayudaron a darme cuenta de lo que hacía con mi vida y con la vida de los demás, estoy segura que daría lo que fuera para agradecerles todo, que si se presentara la oportunidad se los agradecería personalmente... pero ya no puedo hacer eso... me mostraron muchas cosas pero fue demasiado tarde. Mi condena estaba escrita... el acabar con las personas era un deleite personal, estaba dentro de mi... desde siempre... y no pude reprimirlo a pesar de todo...

Pero... tal vez lo más importante es que encontré a una persona especial, que me comprendió hasta el final, que me apreció y aceptó... la misma persona que inició todo y la misma persona que lo terminó... Kouta... la persona que se convirtió en lo más valioso para mi, a pesar de todo lo que hice, a pesar del dolor tan grande que le cause, a pesar de haberle arrebatado lo que más quería en el mundo, a pesar de eso... él... nunca dejó de sentir lo mismo por mí, nunca dejó de quererme, y se lo agradezco infinitamente, creo que me ha ayudado a afrontar las consecuencias, aceptar el final de la mejor manera... saber que me voy con este sentimiento mutuo entre los dos hará el final menos doloroso...

Espero que nunca me olvide, que siempre tenga presente que... estuvo en mi corazón... y en mi mente hasta el último momento... ojalá que no olvide que siempre estaré ahí y que siempre lo amaré pase lo que pase... Sé que todos piensan que un "monstruo" como yo no es capaz de amar pero me gustaría que vieran lo equivocados que están y que comprobaran que a pesar de todo, soy un ser humano que siente... que se ha enamorado y que muere por ese sentimiento... lo único que desearía es que fuera él quien terminara conmigo, pero no todo se puede en esta vida ¿ne? –Susurró la chica, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa-

Y ahora... ha llegado el momento de pagar por todo, miraré como se acercan esos pequeños objetos, como se incrustan en mi cuerpo... miraré como comienza a salir ese líquido rojo que tantas veces he visto y que no significaba nada hasta ahora... sentiré como se extingue mi vida, espero que sea rápido e indoloro, con esto todos ellos se cobraran lo que hice a cientos de sus compañeros, conocidos o incluso tal vez, familiares... no pensarán ni por un segundo lo que están a punto de hacer solo lo harán, con la única idea en la mente de exterminar de saber que con esto se han librado de una amenaza, de que ya todo terminará... pero se equivocan por que... estoy segura de que es solo el principio... –dijo mientras el horrible sonido de las armas indicaba tal vez, la muerte- El principio de algo nuevo... para mí... para todos... –susurró al mismo tiempo en que las lágrimas por fin escapaban de sus ojos-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Hola!_

_Creo que mi historia tuvo una aceptación que nunca me imaginé, es por eso que decidí arreglar las incoherencias que escribí para tal vez, mejorar un poco este fic _xD_ (no fueron muchas claro), espero no haberlo dejado peor _T.T...

_Y no les mentí, al momento en que me surgió la idea andaba realmente como un zombi, escribir a tantas horas de la madrugada y no dormir nada durante casi 24 horas no es muy sano... pero, también he llegado a la conclusión de que es justo a esas horas cuando mi cerebro anda más activo jejeje..._

_Les agradezco infinitamente por dejar un review y claro, espero que dejen más _xD

ººº**_MaOkO_**ººº

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	2. Nana

_¡Konbanwa!_

_¡Perdón por la tardanza! (estoy hasta el tope de tareas escolares y domesticas _¬¬ _me tratan como si fuera su esclava _T.T

_Que emoción saber que les gustó el primer capitulo de una historia que ni siquiera sabía si subir o no... se los agradezco de verdad..._

_Y claro, también les agradezco a **todos y cada uno** de ustedes por tomarse la molestia y dejar un review no tienen idea de los ánimos que dan _º0º

_Espero que este 2º capitulo no haya quedado tan... bueno... tan... mal hecho _xD

_Les dejo la lectura..._

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

**Capítulo II**

**Nana:**

**En Un Futuro...**

Cuando la vi por primera vez no imaginé de ninguna manera, cual sería el final de ese encuentro, y tampoco imaginé cuan cruel y sádica era... solo hablamos por un breve instante y la única pregunta que me vino a la cabeza fue: "¿también vas a matarme?"... creí que todo saldría bien, que no habría problema si la enfrentaba, que tal vez así, haría feliz a papá por que sabría que era útil para él... pero todo eso se desplomó en el momento en que me di cuenta de que la había subestimado y eso tubo un precio demasiado alto; estuvo a punto de matarme, aunque eso no impidió que mis ánimos de vivir se perdieran, que lo intentara de nuevo, o que el miedo se apoderara de mí... no mientras tú estuvieras a mi lado, mientras me dieras ésos ánimos que necesitaba, mientras yo supiera que era importante para ti y que realmente te importaba y te preocupaba papá... yo, creí que la odiaría, por haberme hecho tanto daño, por haberme causado este dolor, por haberme separado de ti, pero comprendí que todo había sido mi culpa... por no hacer caso a las órdenes de me diste... por no haberte escuchado...

Siempre ocuparas un lugar especial en mi corazón, te agradezco todas las atenciones que tuviste conmigo... si no hubiera sido por ti no habría soportado el martirio del confinamiento, estar en ese lugar durante tanto tiempo, soportar las pruebas y torturas en esa habitación blanca... el dolor habría terminado con migo hace mucho, fuiste un gran apoyo desde siempre; sé que me confiaste la eliminación de Lucy, sé que te fallé y también sé que te preocupé... pensé que mi hora había llegado, que no confiarías más en mí o que nunca más te vería, pero tú me trajiste de vuelta... me demostraste el cariño que sentías por mí y me otorgaste una nueva oportunidad para vivir... Gracias... papá...

Y también perdóname... por llegar a dudar de tu cariño... por que un día llegue a pensar que no me querías y que te habías deshecho de mi por que ya no era de utilidad... realmente no sabía cuanto me apreciabas... gracias por todo... por que gracias a ti encontré un lugar maravilloso lleno de personas que me aceptaron y a las cuales yo les he tomado un cariño especial, claro que no se compara con el cariño que te tengo a ti pero... es, mi nueva familia... Mayu, la primera amiga que tuve, mi mejor amiga... ojalá la hubieras conocido, a Yuka y Kouta y también... a Nyu, esa chica gentil y amigable que ya nunca conocerás, una chica completamente distinta a la que tu conociste... incapaz de dañar a alguien, con esa sonrisa en los labios, siempre ayudando a sus amigos, cuyo único objetivo era ver felices a las personas que la rodeaban...

¿Sabes? Aunque suene extraño, le tomé un cariño especial, debo admitir que Nyu era una persona agradable, tal vez internamente muy distinta a Lucy pero al fin de cuentas la misma persona... Las últimas palabras que Lucy me dirigió fueron: "Vete a vivir con Kouta y sus amigos... Quiero que hagas lo que yo no puedo..." no sabía por que me decía eso, que era lo que planeaba hacer, pero sabía, muy dentro de mí que tal vez nunca la volvería a ver... ella, fue una chica a la cual temí, y que no termino de comprender totalmente, siempre tuve miedo, miedo de que en cualquier momento Nyu desapareciera y se convirtiera en Lucy de nuevo y diera fin con la nueva vida que había conseguido, con la nueva familia que tenía... pero finalmente comprendí que la Lucy de la que me habían hablado, con la que había peleado, la que había asesinado a tanta gente, la que me había hecho daño... había dejado de existir y que tal vez nunca volvería, que ella había cambiado y nunca sería la de antes, aunque haya sido poco el tiempo que pasamos juntas, me di cuenta de eso... la extrañaré más de lo que se imagina...¿se ha ido en verdad?... ¿por qué decidió hacer eso? no lo entiendo, pero... –susurró, en un intento por no dejar escapar las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos - Ella no es la única que se va y desaparece de mi vida...

La persona más importante que ha existido para mí, que me protegió y comprendió siempre... que trato de darme algo mejor, se ha ido, papá optaste por la muerte... ¿por qué lo hiciste¿a caso fue por ella?... esa pequeña niña, tu hija... ¿por que nunca me lo dijiste, por que no confiarme algo tan importante... me tomó por sorpresa, escucharla decir esas palabras, mirarla abrazándote, llorando, repitiendo una y otra vez que eras su padre, es una imagen que recordaré y que a pesar de la enorme tristeza que me da no la olvidaré jamás... tu hija¿como fue posible que una niña tan cruel fuera tu hija?... yo no puedo juzgar a las personas, pero si te puedo decir que era una niña triste, que tal vez jamás había tenido contacto alguno con personas, que tal vez deseaba más que nada en el mundo poder ver aunque fuera una sola vez a sus padres... estaba feliz al poder estar por fin contigo, al poder recibir un abrazo tuyo, palabras de cariño... se veía feliz y tu... también lo estabas ¿verdad?

Me dejaste, te has ido y estoy conciente de que nunca más regresarás... de que nunca más veré tus ojos, o te escucharé decir mi nombre o abrazarme... pero ahora me vasta con saber que estás en algún lugar con esa pequeña niña que no te conoció hasta que fue demasiado tarde, nunca te olvidaré, siempre estarás presente en mi vida, por que lo que haga de ahora en adelante te lo debo a ti, ahora... ya no hay razón para estar triste...

Cuando te vi por última vez me pediste que tuviera una vida feliz, como Lucy me lo dijo minutos después... lo haré, no los defraudaré... a ninguno de los dos... y... Lucy, algo me dice que esto no es un adiós, tal vez en otra vida o en otro momento nos volvamos a encontrar, y ojalá que para ese entonces logremos llevarnos mejor, ser las amigas que no pudimos ser en este momento... ahora solo me conformaré con hacer todo aquello que tú no pudiste...

Nana se esforzará por ser una buena chica, dará lo mejor de sí y saldrá adelante con todas las personas que le importan... lograré la felicidad y la paz que tanto añoro, y haré lo que tu no pudiste Lucy –dijo limpiando su rostro- A partir de ahora sonreiré ante la vida y ante todo lo que venga... yo, no los defraudaré, de verdad no lo haré –dijo comenzando a caminar, dirigiéndose a casa, exhausta, triste, pero con esos ánimos que no la dejaban caer-

Aunque hay muchos lugares y cosas que desconozco... estoy segura de que eso no será un impedimento para lograr lo que me proponga, por que quiero conocer todas esas cosas fantásticas que hay en el mundo, todas... sé que con el paso del tiempo todo será mas claro... todo será mejor... ahora solo, debo... volver a casa...

**..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..¨..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.**

**..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..¨..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..**

**..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..**

**..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..**

_Bueno tal vez no es un tributo a las mejores novelas_ xDD _pero es lo que mi cerebrito maquino... criticas constructivas, reclamos, observaciones y de más, son bienvenidas..._

_Y también, tal vez no es algo que Nana llegara a pensar, no sé, lo sentí muy maduro, tomando en cuenta que ella desconoce muchas cosas, pero me gustó como quedó ¿ne¿Ustedes que creen?_

_¡Dejen un adorado ReViEw por favor! Para saber si es lo que imaginaron, si al menos se acerco un poco a lo que esperaban, o de plano nada que ver _¬¬U _y fue una completa porquería_ y quieren que lo repita xDD

_¡Hasta luego!_

ººº**_MaOkO_**ººº

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


End file.
